


Maybe I Want it to Burn

by marsfromthestars



Series: Traitor Niki AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Au belongs to me??? Kinda?, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Idk i just really love this au, Niki deserved better tbh, Revenge, Traitor Niki, angst kinda, l'manburg, this isnt romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsfromthestars/pseuds/marsfromthestars
Summary: Nowadays, everytime she saw Wilbur, he would be clutching himself, muttering about the cold.The cold that his decisions and his betrayal brought.He would hug his waist and stand too close to fire for anyones comfort, constantly whispering "cold".So why is it, when she's in the same position, she feels anything but cold?And why is it, that she wants the heat to burn?
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: Traitor Niki AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026997
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Maybe I Want it to Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first time writing on here so it may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Ever since Dream first mentioned a traitor, I've hoped it'll be Niki, so heres a little fic based on my ideas for the concept :)

Hot.

It's so, unbelievably, hot. 

Nowadays, everytime she saw Wilbur, he would be clutching himself, muttering about the cold. The cold that his decisions and his betrayal brought. He would hug his waist and stand too close to fire for anyone's comfort, constantly whispering "cold".

So why was it, when she was in the same position, she feels a burning heat?

Her hand runs up to her tie, hoping if it's loosened slightly, it'll be easier to breathe. The looks Pogtopia's residents are giving her are more than enough proof that her decision was worth it. 

Tommy looks pissed. He'd probably cuss her out, if it weren't for Tubbo's soft hand on his shoulder. Tubbo's face is full of worry, and both boys look close to tears. 

Fundy refuses to meet her eyes. He clutches his axe tightly, and she hopes he feels every ounce as guilty as he should. 

Technoblade is stood farther from the group, off to the side. He gives her a raised eyebrow, but nods his head in approval nonetheless. 

Then, there's Wilbur. Part of her doesn't want to look at him, but the other needs to see the way he hurts. His confused eyes and dilated pupils meet her calm gaze and he whispers a soft "Why?"

She snorts and opens her mouth to speak, but Schlatt, who's stood behind her, gets to it first. He pats her back twice before walking up directly next to her. 

"What's wrong, lover boy? Don't tell me you're actually upset about this? After all, it was you who ultimately led her to this decision." Wilbur's eyes shot to Niki, his expression speaking for itself. 

"Is this true?" They read. She smiles, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"You can't honestly be surprised. Were you really too caught up in your own obsessive fantasy to see how far away you pushed everyone? It's a shock Tommy's still by your side."

"That's it! I've had just about enough of this-" 

"Shut up." She glared at the riled up blonde boy. He immediately falls silent and gulps. This was a new colour on the girl, and the growing pit of fear in his stomach heavily outweighed the boiling rage in his lungs. 

"All of you discluded me and abandoned me, destroyed my hard work, practically left me for dead, and claim it was in pursuit of reclaiming our country? None of you deserve L'Manburg." She stepped back, the sun shining brightly on her red horns and ears that match that of Schlatt. 

"You can't be serious Niki!" Wilbur pleaded. She sighed. He was probably feeling the cold now worse than ever. Too bad the fire burning inside her was far stronger. And it was screaming at her. 

Let's get this show on the road. 

"I'm as serious as I'll ever be. Let's do this." She pulled out her sword and gave her previous teammates as challenging look. She could feel the heat coursing in her blood, itching to start fighting. 

"She's right!" Techno called from behind them. "I came here for a war, not a family counseling session!" This earned him a few nasty glares, but he shrugged them off as he picked up his trident and shield. 

Dream, Karl and Sapnap approached from behind the office. Dream walked up to Niki's other side, and the other two stayed on Dream's side, still a little scared of staying near Niki. They weren't aware of her being on Schlatt's side either, and they definitely didn't want to be stuck in her way after going behind her back with Rudibagville. 

"Alright! You want a bloody war? I'll give you war." Tommy shouted, preparing an ender pearl to throw. 

The Badlands residents had also now appeared from another corner, ready to bring their own chaos. 

And so the battle began. 

Wilbur had been staying off to the side, blocking the occasional blow with a shield. He had never really been the fighting type, even in the first war, he had gone through it for the most part, peacefully. So rather than join useless combat, he just stood off behind the old festival booths, waiting for the signal to go to the button. 

This, of course, was obvious to Niki. She, just like all the other Pogtopia residents, had been well informed of the plan before the day started. 

And it was an absolute pain to hold off on going towards him. She stayed patient, however, and kept attacking any enemies she saw. They had just finished killing off the Wither Techno had summoned, and they were extremely low on resources, theirs armour broken and their health low. 

The grounds of Manburg were covered in flames and ash, a comfortable parallel of the boiling feeling Niki's had since the moment she met up with Schlatt. Antfrost and Sam were working on putting out the fires, seeing as they were giving a huge disadvantage to one team, which would make it hard for the fight to continue. 

They're smart. Niki thought to herself as she watched the memebers of the Badlands, and even some members from Pogtopia and Manburg hit both sides and even the fighting ground. They fight fair. She quickly dodged an arrow from Bad, who was perched on the broken down roof of the office, and gave him a small wave, which he returned. 

By now, the residents of Pogtopia were fleeing, Dream, Sapnap and Karl chasing after them. George, from the looks of it, was trying to cut them off from ahead. Techno had also followed, but at a much slower pace. He had his trident, after all. 

Antfrost, Sam, Skeppy and Bad looked like they were going to call it a day, walking away from the burned down country, chatting amicably. 

That just left three. Schlatt walked up to Niki. "You did good today. I'm glad you were able to see who's side you should be on. There's only one thing left to do now."

Niki nodded, and turned around to where Wilbur was. The man in question was trying to back away towards the button, but he walked slowly, ultimately knowing his fate. 

Niki walked towards him. "Niki, don't do anything you're going to regret." He spoke nervously.

"I won't." She replied, continuing to walk towards him. His foot sliped and he fell down, landing him direclty under the sharp, bloodied gaze of her sword. 

"Niki, how are you feeling?" He asked, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

"Hot." She responded truthfully. Wilbur nodded in understanding. He knew this was the end of the line for him, but he still couldn't help but hope he could reach out to her, save her before she's too far gone. 

The heat was making her hand shake, just slightly. The anticipation that's been building up was almost too much to handle. By now, her tie had been removed- tied around her wrist instead, and her collar was undone. Small red scratch marks were visible on her neck- a visible indicator of where the heat stung the most. 

Wilbur looked up at the figure that was once his friend, and offered a sad smile. "This is it, then." It wasn't a question. They both knew. 

"Do you really want those to be your last words?" He chuckled weakly. 

"Does it matter?" The edge of the sword was pressed against his neck lightly, making him very aware of the situation he was in. 

"It's the least I could do. You might as well go out saying what you'd like to say." He took a deep breath, looking down. 

"Alright. Here's what I'd like to say. When I first created L'Manburg with Tommy, I never thought it'd go this far. Never in my wildest dreams, did I think two wars would be caused over a small piece of land where we'd be free to sell fake drugs. I never thought-." 

He paused, choking on his words. Small tears were falling from his eyes as he held his head low. "I never thought it would cause so much pain and hurt. Never thought it'd create so much death. I don't deserve to go out with a bang. I don't deserve a peaceful death like this, but you're offering it to me anyways. So I'd like to say thank you. Thank you for all you've done for this country, for me. Thank you, Niki. Take care of this great unfinished symphony for me."

His words left her paralyzed. The heat building up more and more. She couldn't just not go through with it now. 

"Is that all?"

He took another shaky breath. "If you continue living life this way, the hot you're feeling will only get worse. You'll get burned."

"Maybe I want it to burn." 

And with that, she took the swing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Keep in mind, this is all purely fictional and respect content creator boundaries! Stay safe and stay hydrated :)


End file.
